


Certainty

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s04e12 Revelations, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-17
Updated: 2008-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stars are different, but they haven't changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certainty

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by Asto (theastolat).

The stars are different, here. Unchanged by the damage wrought on the planet itself, they shine as brightly in an almost-moonless night as they did back on Kobol, in the Tomb of Athena, but they're not the same stars over Caprica; not even that similar to look at.

_Still beautiful._

She's gazing up through the Raptor's front window, cradled on his lap in the darkness. The two of them have never been so alone together; they take the time to enjoy that, despite the day's disappointments. The blow has been absorbed, accepted.

The temperature here drops sharply at night. It reminds Bill of Virgon winters, reminds Laura of New Caprica. He's wrapped a blanket around her, and she's cuddling close to his chest in order to share her warmth, here in this awkward position in this otherwise deserted place.

_One night on Earth together,_ he's promised her. Then they'll go back to Galactica and continue the ground survey from there, with the Raptors and Vipers and Raiders, as best they can. He doesn't think it could be healthy to stay down here too long… and Laura's due another treatment in three days' time.

For now, though, for this night, they have time, Earth, each other and the stars.

She strokes his upper arm with a gentle hand, smiling up at him suddenly. It's a little wistful, but a little wicked.

"Let's go to bed," she says, quietly, sliding off his lap and holding the blanket around her with one hand, inclining her head toward the small nest of blankets and a couple of pillows that they'd arranged in the back of the Raptor, after he'd told Cottle they were going to stay on the planet overnight.

He nodded to her in reply, a slow smile curling the corners of his mouth and lighting his eyes.

"Yeah."

They're together, and no matter what happens, they'll make it.

With her by his side, he's sure.


End file.
